Monster Blood for Mole Rats
by MaceEcam
Summary: Part Two of Impossible Goosebumps has been started at last! Tim and Jim pit there wits against the gaint green glob of gross...and a gaint mole rat? Readers beware, you're in for a scare!
1. Previously

Monster Blood for Mole Rats

Chapter: Previously and Prologue

By MaceEcam

A/N: Welcome to the second story in the Possible Goosebumps Universe. In it, Tim and Jim Possible pit their minds against the horror that is Monster Blood. Before we get to the story, how about a little recap of the story so far…

_Previously in the Possible Goosebumps timeline…_

"Got your project all ready I see." Kim asked, looking at the dummy and referring to the assignment Barkin had given them.

--

"I was just wondering if you're up for a mission. Monkey fist has stolen some magic jewel known as "The Eye of Delphi" from a store in downtown Middleton. Supposedly the eye allows one to see the future or something." Wade told them.

--

"NO!" Ron yelled dropping to his knees and holding to remains of his project in his arms.

--

It was a ventriloquist's dummy. It was of a male, dressed in a two piece suit and red tie. Its eyes were brown, and it's face was covered in freckles, with a wide grin that seemed…almost cruel. It was chipped in a number of places, and the brown paint on it's head could be seen through in places.

--

The crowd burst out laughing, but Ron froze. He hadn't made the dummy talk.

--

"Here, let me help!" Slappy shouted. He brought his wooden fist forward and slammed it into the window, breaking it.

--

Turning it over Kim read the label: MONSTER BLOOD

_And now, on Impossible Goosebumps… _

_A/N: _I wasn't sure if a "previously" wads needed or not, but decided to do one anyway. With luck, the official "first" chapter of story two in the Impossible Goosebumps verse will be done and posted later tonight or tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Oh man…sorry for getting this out so late everybody, but almost immediately after posting the "Last Time" chapter I was hit with a horrible sinus infection. Four days of coughing, vomiting, spitting up mucus, sleeping, and dizziness before I was better, and by then it was time to start getting ready to go back to school. So now almost a week later I've finally found time to finish this chapter up and get it posted. I'd like to say the update for Kim Phantom was about ready, but then I'd be a liar. And I don't want my pants on fire please and thank you._

Monster Blood for Mole Rats

Chapter 1

By MaceEcam

After Anne had calmed down and Ron had pacified Rufus with some cheese (Kim had to call in a favor to have enough cheese flown in to feed Rufus) the two families sat down around what was left of the Possible household for each group to tell each other their stories. After Kim had explained what had happened to her arm and about the homicidal Slappy, ending with their fight at the hospital. Ron then told his side of the story, from when he first found the dummy to reading the magic words, to shooting the dummy in the head. When he was done, his mother hugged him.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry we didn't listen to you. But you've got to admit, a talking dummy is a bit of a long shot."

"Even after all the things Kim and I've faced over the years? Ron asked raising an eyebrow questioningly. His father coughed.

"Well son, the truth is we never really believed any of the things you said about your missions with Kim. We just thought you were off having fun with your friends"

Everyone stared at Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable in shock. Finally Ron broke the silence. "Why…why didn't you tell me!"

"This is our way of-"

"Don't say it!" Ron interrupted.

"-telling you"

"Somehow, I knew they were going to say that." Ron said leaning back against the wall grumbling. There was a crumbling sound as the wall fell down behind him. "I'm ok!" he shouted as the dust settled. Tim and Jim ran over to help Ron back to his feet, after which he was much more careful in sitting down.

Reminded of the house's fate after watching her daughter's best friend, Anne turned toward her husband. "Now that all that's settled dear, what happened to our house?" James opened his mouth to answer when Jim and Tim spoke up.

"It was all our fault Mom." Tim spoke up. "Yeah, dad had nothing to do with it" Jim added.

Mrs. Stoppable cleared her throat. "Honestly, it was part our fault as well." She said referencing her husband and herself. "Although we didn't come into the story until a bit later." She added.

Anne shook her head. "Very well, let's hear what the boys have to say" she said, at which everyone turned to them. Glancing between themselves and communicating in their strange two person language for a moment, Tim finally turned toward the two families and spoke.

"Well, it all began when we went into Kim's room…"

DO NOT ENTER

This is what the sign posted across Kim's door read, in full capital letters. On a smaller sign under it were the words "THIS MEANS YOU TWEEBS" also in capital type. A third, even smaller sign underneath the first two read "VIOLATERES WILL BE SUBJECT TO SIXTEEN STYLES OF KUNG FU"

These signs and others were ignored by the pair of figures that moved through the hall to stop in front of the room. Looking at the eye scanner that Wade had installed, the first figure pulled a small rectangular object with a square screen and buttons from his pocket. It was his Twinmunicator, which he and Jim had built, one for each of them so that they could stay in touch. Not that they ever separated from each other for very long.

The eye scanner was too high up for either Tim or Jim to reach it…alone. But together, the two of them believed that they could do anything. And in this case they were right. Dropping onto his knees and bracing his arms against the ground, Jim allowed Tim to step onto his back. "Hey! Watch your step!" he yelped as Tim accidentally poked him in the neck with his foot.

"Sorry," Tim replied. Holding up his Twinmunicator he took a quick scan of the pad to make sure that their information was correct. It was. "Wade may be smarter than one of us…" he began.

"…but he isn't smarter than both of us" Jim finished from on the floor. Returning the Twinmunicator to his pocket Tim pulled out a small contact case, from which he pulled out a pair of contacts. Slipping them into his eyes, Tim activated the scanner. A beam of light exited the device and ran over Tim's face to land on his eyes. "IDENTITY CONFORMED. WELCOME BACK KIM" the device stated. A moment later there was a click as the door unlocked.

As the Tweebs entered their sister's room they flipped the light on. Tim slipped behind Kim's desk and hit the power switch on her computer. A moment later the familiar logo of an apple with a bite in it popped up, followed by the password prompt. Typing in Kim's password, Tim hit enter. A moment later the words "incorrect password" came up in red.

"She changed it!" Tim called over his shoulder to his brother, who was behind him looking through Kim's bookcase. Picking up a small jar, he read the label. Monster blood. Pulling at the lid, he found it stuck.

He was about to put it back when the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention. Turning toward the door, he was horrified to see his mother standing there.

"Er, Tim?" he said.

"What is it?" His brother asked annoyed. "I'm trying to hack Kim's computer here."

"Oh are you now?" Anne stated plainly, causing Tim to freeze. Slowly turning toward his mother, he smiled. "Mom! He exclaimed, quickly turning off Kim's computer. "I thought you were watching TV with dad…"

"I was bringing up Kim's laundry." She said nodding toward the basket balanced in her arms. "And I thought the two of you were in _bed_. You know, where you _should_ be?"

"But mom! It's Friday night…and besides, we're fourteen, we shouldn't have a bedtime." Jim insisted. Anne rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can stay up another hour. But then go to bed." She said as the two Tweebs slid past her out of the room. "But stay out of Kim's room!" she called after the, making them flinch. "Yes mom…" they replied slipping into their room.

Anne sighed and started putting up Kim's clothing.

Back in the Tweebs' room, Tim slumped down on the bed. "Man, and I was so close to getting in. Oh well, maybe next time."

"Yeah, next time," Jim agreed. Realizing that he was still carrying the can of Monster Blood, he lifted up the can to take a better look at it. On the side of the can was a warning label, but it was so blurred with age he couldn't make out what it said. Next to that a second label had been added more recently; this one read "WARNING: DO NOT OPEN" in large bold letters.

Noticing what his brother was holding, Tim sat up. "What's that?" he asked. Jim shook his head. "Monster Blood, whatever that is. It was in Kim's room."

"Really?" Tim asked, his curiosity peaked. "Toss it here." He said his arms outstretched. Jim tossed the can. Catching it, Jim took a good look at it and tried to remove the lid. He couldn't get it off either. "It's stuck on tight dude...go get Rufus, I bet he could get it open."

Nodding, Jim opened their door and quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where Kim had left Rufus to munch before heading to Ron's house. Just as he reached the front hallway his mother stopped him thouh. "And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Just grabbing Rufus from the kitchen mom."

"Ok. Then, just don't make a mess."

"How could we make a mess getting Rufus from the kitchen?" he asked puzzled. She smiled. "I mean don't make a mess doing whatever it is you need Rufus for." She paused. "You're not going to send him up in a rocket again are you?"

"No!" Jim insisted. "We just need him to open something for us." His mom seemed satisfied. "Anyway," she added opening the front door. "I'm heading to the hospital for a few; I have the night shift tonight. Your dads asleep in the living room; don't wake him unless you have to."

"Got it" Jim replied. Anne turned and headed out the door, stopping when she got to the car and turning back toward Jim. "And don't stay up to late!" she called to him, before getting in and starting the car.

As Jim shut the door he let out a sigh of relief. Remembering his mission, he headed toward the kitchen pausing long enough to stick his head in the living room. His dad was leaning back in his chair asleep, a half eaten bowl of popcorn on his lap. The TV was on but had been muted, and was playing one of the Fearless Ferret movies.

Assured that his dad wasn't going to be disturbing them soon, Jim entered the kitchen. There he found Rufus lying on the kitchen table, were he had been left to munch on some leftover naco's that had been in the fridge. The small pink rodent was now sleeping, but woke up when Jim poked him. Rolling over onto his stomach, the naked mole rat blinked a few times to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Jim.

"Cheese?" he asked. Jim sighed. "I think you've had enough cheese for today little buddy" he said, picking Rufus up and setting him on his shoulder. "Come on, we need you to open something for us."

Returning to his room Jim pushed the door open and found Tim still trying to open up the jar. "What's the big deal about opening this thing anyway?" Jim asked his brother. Tim gave him a sideways look. "It's Kim's, isn't that enough of a reason?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "But it says not to open it on the side" he argued. "Even more of a reason to open it!" Tim insisted, his face and voice strained under the pressure of trying to pry the lid off. Giving up he let go and flexed his fingers to get rid of the ache. "Hey Rufus, you think you can get this open?"

Looking up, Rufus spotted the can. Almost immediately his eyes widened in recognition. He started jumping up and down on Jim's shoulder waving his tiny little arms around, yelling what sounded like "Bad! Bad! Get big!"

Frowning, Jim set the little thing down. Almost immediately Rufus ran out the cracked down and down the stairs.

"I wonder what that was about" Tim asked, resuming his efforts to open the jar. Jim however, had a bad feeling about it. "Give it here, I say we put it back." He said grabbing hold of the jar. Tim however wouldn't let go.

"Put it back, are you out of your mind? I wanna know what it is!"

As the Tweebs continued fighting over the canister Rufus was down stairs trying to wake Mr. Possible up. This involved whistling, jumping up and down on his chest, and tickling his feet. Now Rufus was desperate. Summoning all of his mole rat strength, Rufus slowly pushed the popcorn bowl off of Mr. Possible's lap.

It landed on his foot.

"Ow!" James yelled jumping up and throwing Rufus off him. Indignant at being tossed around the he started squeaking loudly James causing him to look down. "Rufus? What happened?"

Remembering why he was there Rufus started speaking…at least James thought he was speaking, he couldn't really tell. It sounded like "Tweebs! Trouble!"

"What did the boys do this time?" James asked picking up the bowl and setting it down on the end table. He then started making his way up the stairs, Rufus trailing along on the ground behind him. Reaching the landing he approached his sons' door and knocked on it. "Boys, are you in there?" he asked sternly. When he got no answer but could here movement inside, he grabbed the handle and began to turn it.

Meanwhile while Rufus was downstairs getting their dad, the Tweebs were still fighting over the jar. Each had a firm grip on it, and each was tugging with all of their might, arguing back and forth.

"Give it here!" Jim yelled, but Tim shook his head and continued pulling. "I have a bad feeling about this stuff bro." "Don't be a sissy, its fine!" "But it has a warning label!" "So does plutonium and we still play with that!"

Tim paused for a moment to consider his brother's point. Suddenly, knocking could be heard coming from the other side of the door. "Boys, are you in there?" their dad called from the other side. Tim turned to see the handle of the door begin to turn.

Jim however chose the exact moment to pull on the jar that Tim had to move toward the door. There was a loud popping sound, but no one heard it because at that moment the doorbell rang.

Pausing in opening the door, their dad turned and headed down the stairs to see who it was and Tim let out a sigh of relief. Turning toward his brother, he froze.

The lid had come off.

_A/N: One problem I had writing this chapter is deciding whether or not to refer to the parents by their first name or their last (ie, James or Mr. Possible). So far I've been playing it by ear. _

_I'd like to say I'll be able to get the next chapter out over the weekend…but let's face it, I'd be lying. I'm going to be working on my THREE finale projects for the semester this weekend (Stupid school…just like work and family, getting in the way of fanfiction and other important stuff) so it most likely won't happen._


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, Monster Blood is back. Blame/Thank Kittypuppy for that. But first, a few notes. It would seem that I hate writing the tweebs, and am only continuing this fic because it's necessary for the other stories in this series. As it is, you won't be hearing them complete each other's sentences or going "Hicka Bicka Boo" "Hoosha" do to my inability to effectively place the. You got a problem with that, write your own fic.

Monster Blood for Mole Rats  
By MaceEcam  
Chapter 3

The lid had come off.

Well, that can't be good.

The two of them stood there for what seemed like several minutes before finally Tim broke the silence. "Well, what is it?" he asked his brother.

His brother's words seemed to break Jim out of a trace. He looked away from the canister for the first time since it had been opened and blinked at his brother. "What?"

Irritated, Tim repeated himself. "I said what is it?"

"I don't know." Jim answered. He looked back down into the canister. Then he did something that made Tim cry out; he stuck his finger in it. His cry was unnecessary though, for a moment later Jim pulled his hand back out, covered in some kind of green liquid of some kind. It looked harmless enough, so Tim walked over to look.

Peering into the canister, Tim saw that it was filled with the same green substance that Jim was now holding. Taking the can from his brother, Tim poked at it. Tim had been wrong about it being a complete liquid; it was solid enough to be pushed back by his hand. When he put a bit more pressure on it though his hand was quick to sink down into the gel.

"See?" his brother interrupted his thoughts. "It's just some kind of play-dough or something. So lame; I bet we could make something a dozen times better than this in the lab."

Feeling slightly foolish Tim nodded his head in agreement. It seemed like the green goo in the spooky can was harmless after all. Still he did have a point. Before he could say as much though his brother was making his way past him. "What are you doing?" he asked Jim. "I wanna see if it glows in the dark." he replied flipping the switch. Sure enough it did.

Deciding that the substance was harmless after all the twins poured it out into a spare container and split it in half. They then spent the next half hour or so playing with the stuff; it seemed to be able to do just about anything. It was solid enough to pick it up when they wanted to and yet liquid enough so that they were able to let it run slowly through their fingers. At one point Jim even suggested that they should have named it Booger instead of Monster Blood, on account of how much it looked like something you'd sneeze (In reply, Tim then pretended to sneeze a large glob of it out of his nose and onto Jim's shirt; they were afraid it would stain but it came right off.)

It was nearing eleven when their fun was interrupted by their dad calling them from downstairs.

"Boys, come down here!" he called up to them.

"One moment dad!" Tim called back down and then turned to his brother. "We're not in trouble for anything are we?" he asked. Jim shook his head. "I can't think of anything. They already got on to his for launching the school bus into orbit."

"What about the ray gun we built into the mailbox going haywire and melting to mailman's shoe's?"

"I don't think they could have found out about that yet. It was only this morning."

"True. What could it be then?"

"Well, we'll find out in a few. Here," he said, pouring his share of the Monster Blood back into the can before handing it to his brother.

Jim cupped his hands together and started pouring his share back into the canister. Before he had finished pouring even half his share in though, the canister had already filled up and was now over pouring. "Oh oh".

"Oh oh? What do you mean oh oh?"

"It uh, won't fit."

"In the can?"

"Yes."

"It has to fit, that's what it came out of!"

"Yeah, but it's not fitting now. Look!" Jim said, handing the jar to Tim. Sure enough, the jar was already filled to the brim and there was still quite a large amount left in Jim's hands. Not only that, but it looked like what was already in the jar was beginning to ooze back out over the top.

"Well that's just great. It expands, most likely on contact with air. So now what do we do?"

"Boys!" Their father called up to them again. Tim cringed. "Well, whatever we do we better hurry."

"Here." Jim said, pulling a large plastic tub out from under their bed. The tub was filled with various pieces of electronics that they kept lying around just in case they needed it. Dumping the contents of the tub unto their bed Jim turned to his brother. "Stick it in here, there's no way it can expand enough to fill this up. We can deal with it later."  
Nodding, Tim set the canister inside the tub and then placed the tub's lid on it just to be safe. He then slid it back under the bed and turned to his sibling. "Come on, before dad comes up." he said, pulling his brother toward the door.

As they left the room, neither brother saw the small drop of Monster Blood


End file.
